The invention relates to a method for finding and displaying products on a display device of an electronic data processing device.
It is frequently desirable to identify certain objects or items inside displayed images so that these objects can be purchased. A plurality of images is present on the World Wide Web (Internet) which displays certain products or other things without there being the possibility of obtaining more information about the product or the image. It is known that links to certain web pages are contained for the image. However, they only lead to already given web pages.
It would also be desirable to process any products for which there are images or by which images are generated and to recognize the products reproduced on them in order that a corresponding offer or other offers can be displayed.